Bronaja
|gender = Male |affiliation = |tv series = Inhumans (6 episodes) |actor = Ari Dalbert |status = Alive}} Bronaja is one of the Inhuman residents of Attilan. He underwent Terrigenesis alongside Iridia soon before Maximus' coup. Biography Early Life With Attilan being too small and its resources too thin, the Inhuman society was organized into castes. Those with lesser abilities were sent to the mines while the others, the gifted, were granted a higher status. Being the children of Loyolis and Paripan, Bronaja's and Iridia saw their parents hoping that Terrigenesis would grant their children with useful abilities and consequently a higher social status.Inhumans: 1.01: Behold…The Inhumans! Terrigenesis Gift of Prophecy with his family]] Bronaja and Iridia were eventually selected to undergo their own Terrigenesis, with a ceremony being held by Kitang under the watchful eyes of the Inhuman Royal Family. Bronaja and his sister were told to enter the pods where they were covered in the Terrigen Mist. While Iridia got butterfly wings to the marvel of the other Inhumans, Bronaja seemingly got nothing and was consequently sent to the mines, to work alongside his father. However, when Maximus touched him after the ceremony, Bronaja fainted and told the prince that he saw him being pushed against a wall by snakes. Bronaja then returned to the lower quarters of Attilan, where he told the people about what had happened to him. Maximus then joined the people and Bronaja listened as the Prince delivered a speech advocating a return to Earth. During the tests which were conducted afterwards, Bronaja had another vision with Kitang and he told that he had seen him resting in a beautiful river. After Maximus' coup and the exile of the Royal Family, Bronaja was summoned by Maximus, who had figured out that Bronaja had actually foreseen the death of Kitang and Maximus being attacked by Medusa. Maximus touched Bronaja once again and Bronaja fainted before telling Maximus that he saw the Genetic Council plotting his demise. Later, Maximus went to the mines and told Bronaja that he had, in fact, an useful gift to see the future, a better future for the Inhumans and that Maximus would make sure to realize it. He then asked for Bronaja's help.Inhumans: 1.02: Those Who Would Destroy Us Maximus' Advisor asks Bronaja whether he can safely release Mordis]] Bronaja was called into the Inhuman Royal Palace by Maximus to check whether it was dangerous for him to release the fearsome Inhuman Mordis. When Bronaja was touched by Maximus, Bronaja did not have a vision, which Maximus took as a sign that they were safe. Thus, Bronaja saw Mordis being freed from his detention. ' advisor]] Bronaja later joined Maximus in the throne room, where he remained at the side of the new King of Attilan. He saw Crystal being brought to the throne room so that she could publicly acknowledge her support to Maximus. However, Crystal publicly disavowed Maximus and fled while Bronaja watched in silence.Inhumans: 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer Later again, Bronaja saw the departure of his father Loyolis, who had been recruited in a conscription ordered by Maximus, a situation with which Bronaja was highly uncomfortable, especially because of the possibility that Loyolis could die while fighting Black Bolt and the Inhuman Royal Family. Bronaja was then summoned by Maximus and noticed that there were more Attilan Royal Guards surrounding Maximus. Bronaja, having been touched by Maximus, had another vision, in which he saw Maximus and Tibor. Bronaja claimed that the two were simply discussing, meaning that Maximus could trust Tibor. Seemingly relieved, Maximus dismissed Bronaja, requesting his presence later in the Control Room when he would meet with Tibor. ]] It turned out that Tibor was actually plotting for Maximus' demise, but that Maximus knew all along about this conspiracy. Bronaja remained helpless as Maximus had the rebels arrested and assassinated Tibor. He then apologized for not having truly warned Maximus about what he had seen in his vision, claiming that he had been to afraid. Desperate, Bronaja was forced to pledge his full loyalty to Maximus, fearing to share the same fate as the rebels.Inhumans: 1.06: The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon Bronaja was present in the throne room when Crystal returned with Lockjaw, bringing back Maximus' soldiers including Loyolis and asking for parley in behalf of Black Bolt, something Maximus agreed to. Bronaja later listened to Maximus' speech prior to the parley, mourning his fallen cousin Gorgon. During the speech which remained quite hostile towards the Royal Family, Bronaja exchanged looks with Auran. Bronaja then attended the parley in silence, which resulted in an open declaration of war between Maximus and the Royal Family.Inhumans: 1.08: Havoc in the Hidden Land Attilan's Demise Due to the conflict between Maximus and the Inhuman Royal Family, things quickly became chaotic in Attilan. Bronaja was summoned by Maximus in the Inhuman Royal Palace to assist him in retrieving the Terrigen Crystals which had been stolen by the Royal Family. Bronaja explained that he could not decide what he saw in his visions and that he would tell Maximus everything which would appear in his mind. Once touched by Maximus, Bronaja had a vision and told Maximus that he had seen him as the unchallenged King of Attilan, with Black Bolt gone. Remaining alone in the throne room as Maximus and his forces left for the Control Room, Bronaja later heard the speech given by Black Bolt and Medusa, who told the Inhumans that they had to relocate to Earth. Disillusioned with everything he had witnessed since the beginning of Maximus' reign, Bronaja chose to follow the Royal Family and teleported to Earth thanks to Eldrac. Bronaja's latest vision was eventually fulfilled as Maximus was left behind on the Moon, locked away in the Royal Bunker, now the King of an empty kingdom. New Life on Earth on Earth]] Bronaja, along with Iridia, Loyolis and Paripan was teleported to Earth with the rest of Attilan's population. After the arrival of the Royal Family, Black Bolt and Medusa made a speech to the Inhumans telling them that Earth was once again their home. The Inhumans would then go on to live in the settlement set up for them whichever would go unnoticed to the public world.Inhumans: 1.08: ...And Finally: Black Bolt Personality Bronaja always appeared as a shy young man who lacked confidence, both before and after his Terrigenesis. Unlike his sister Iridia, whose ability was clearly visible and drew the admiration from others, Bronaja's superpowers manifested later and he was quite puzzled by them as he did not fully realize their extent. When Maximus came to find him and assured that Bronaja would play a great role in the new Attilan Maximus intended to build, Bronaja doubted it, as he did not see how a lower class Inhuman could help the new King of Attilan. Bronaja had strongly mixed feelings towards Maximus. On the one hand, he was grateful that Maximus considered him a trusted advisor because of his precognition abilities. On the other hand, Bronaja was a first hand witness of some of Maximus' harsh decisions, including a forced conscription which sent Bronaja's own father Loyolis to fight on Earth. Therefore, when a rebellion against Maximus arose, Bronaja was trapped between the two sides and was tempted to betray Maximus. However, once Maximus got rid of his opponents, Bronaja, out of fear, swore complete loyalty to Maximus. Powers and Abilities Powers Bronaja is an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis and gained superhuman powers. *'Danger Precognition': Through physical contact Bronaja is able to perceive a person's future although he is not able to control when visions will manifest. In most scenarios the visions are triggered before an instance of danger or distress such as Medusa's assault on Maximus or Kitang's execution. Relationships Family *Loyolis - Father *Paripan - Mother *Iridia - Sister Allies *Inhuman Royal Family **Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt - Former King **Medusalith Amaquelin/Medusa - Former Queen **Maximus Boltagon/Maximus - King **Crystalia Amaquelin/Crystal **Karnak Mander-Azur/Karnak **Gorgon Petragon/Gorgon *Genetic Council **Kitang † **Tibor † Appearances References Category:Inhumans (TV series) Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Eyes